Memory Tape
by TimelessTears
Summary: The gang finds out about Hiei's past. Cannon World. OCC. Read at your own risk,we will not be held accountable for mental illnesses.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any other works done by Yoshihiro Togashi. No, I'm just a humble fan fic writer messin' up his story.

"Sigh, this is sooooooooooo boring." Kuwabara complained to the others. The spirit detectives were once again contestants in the Dark Tournament. Yusuke, being annoyed at Kuwabara's whining chucked a half eaten sandwich at him.

"Shut up Kuwabara! Your not the only bored one here ya 'know!" Yusuke, Keiko,

Koenma, Botan, Genkai, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yukina were all in the boy's hotel room bored out of their minds. Hiei was no where to be seen. Then something came to Kuwabara's mind.

"_I know something I can do..." _Kuwabara got up and went to were the bathroom was. Instead of going in there though, he casually walked into Hiei's room. After closing the door, Kuwabara searched through Hiei's things.

_Geez...the shrimp really doesn't have a lot things, lets see shirts, bandages, pants, strange unmarked video tape, wards for his jaga- whoa, back up there, unmarked video tape? I BET I JUST FOUND SOMETHING EMBARRASSING ABOUT HIEI! I can't wait to tell the guys!_

Kuwabara ran out of Hiei's room back to everyone else.

"Guys! Look! Look! I found this tape in Hiei's room! Yusuke jumped off the couch and grabbed the tape from Kuwabara. He stared at the tape for a moment. Then a perverted grin came to his face.

"I think there's something naughty on this tape..." Him and Kuwabara laughed until Genkai smacked the back of their heads.

"Morons..." She said "This is called a memory tape, it tapes memory's strait from the mind of the person who owns it."

"The tape also allows the owner to see it from a 3rd person point of view." Botan piped in.

It was then that almost everyone in the room said.

"Let's watch it!" Yukina, and Kurama tried change their minds, but alas it was impossible and they gave up. Yusuke popped the tape in to the VCR and pressed play as everyone sat back and watched.

TAPE

A young boy who looked no more than six years old sat by a small stream with sad crimson eyes and a frown. He sighed sadly as he thought.

_Why? Why does everyone hate me? What did I do to deserve this? What did I do to be...cursed..forbidden.._

The snap of a twig brought the boy out of his thoughts as he tensed slightly. Another twig

snapped as a girl about his age ran straight into him. Thankfully neither of them fell in the

stream. The boy sat up with a groan while rubbing the back of his head. The boy looked and saw the girl brushing off some dirt. She had to be around five or six judging by her size. She wore a plain purple kimono that was a bit too big for her. Her silver hair was long, straight, and her skin was very pale. When she looked at him he noticed her eyes were bright green with little specks of blue in them and her lips a pale pink. Her voice was...well……..it wasn't exactly….. he _thought _ her voice would be soft and calm.

Instead…….

"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going because I saw this thing…and…

Ummm….. I'M REALLY SORRY!PLEASE DON'T KILL ME…OR EAT ME! I'M

TO YOUNG TO DIE!"…instead she had a very loud voice. (How someone so small

could yell that loud, he'd never know even to this day.)

He rarely ever talked to people his age since he had been living with bandits and to be truthful the times he _had_ talked to people his age it didn't turn out well. He was saved momentarily when the girl asked him a question.

"What's you name?" she asked all her yelling forgotten.

"H-Hiei" he said quietly.

"Really? My names Kana." She chirped

"Oh." Was all Hiei could say

"So how old are you? I'm five in human years. Where are your parents at?" Kana asked with curiosity.

"I'm six in human years I...umm… don't have any parents" Hiei said softly. Kana just nodded in understanding with sad eyes which surprised Hiei quite a bit. Kana eyes became excited as began to speak.

"You could com-" she was cut off as soft voice floated into their ears.

"Kana-chan? Kana-chan, where-Oh, there you are." A young woman came from the same direction as Kana. The woman had an elegant air around her. Her skin was slightly tan and her lips were red like roses. She had grey eyes and brown wavy hair. She wore a blue broomstick skirt with a white top and sandals. Kana ran over to her and tugged on her skirt as she said.

"Yuri-san! Guess what? I ment a boy named Hiei! He's six and he doesn't have any parents, can he live with us? I've always wanted a Nissan!"

Yuri looked over to where Hiei was sitting. Her eyes softend as she walked over to him. She crouched down to get a better look at is face, but couldn't see much because he was looking sadly at the ground. Yuri reached out to touch his left cheek so she could see him better. Hiei flinched away as soon as her hand touched his cheek.

_She going to hit me, the only time the bandit's touched me was to hit me. _

Yuri saw Hiei flinch when she touched his cheek.

"It's alright Hiei-kun, I won't hurt you." She softly reassured him. He looked up at her in shock and amazement. Yuri smiled at him and continued talking in a soft tone.

"Kana-chan told me your all by your self." He nodded at the statement.

"Would you like to stay with me for a while Hi-kun?" Yuri asked him. Hiei was shocked. This…this woman, no this stranger was actually being kind to him. He thought things over in his head for a moment. He really didn't have any thing to loose by going with her, really he didn't. It would be a bit rash to just accept the offer though…

"S-Sure" He said. Hiei knew it was a foolish to just accept the offer like that, but when he saw the smile Yuri had on her face he found himself not really caring that much about it. Kana who had been forgotten in the back round yelled out at the top of her lungs in excitement.

"ALL, RIGHT! I HAVE A NISSAN, FINALLY! YEAH!

Tape goes to a different scene

It had been about a year since Yuri had taken Hiei into her house. Hiei was very glad he had taken her offer because both her and Kana treated him like an...equal. That was something that hadn't happen to him before now. Before he had always been treated worse than dirt. Over the course of time he had learned some interesting from both Yuri and Kana. Like how Yuri was able to heal and control water. Or how Kana could manipulate shadows and read minds and had been alone ever since her village was

burned down one of the three Kings of Maki. (He had once asked her which one but she couldn't remember.) Hiei smiled to himself as he ran towards the house. To think a year ago he was miserable. Now for the first time in his life he felt…happy.

Scene change

"AHHHHHH!" the blood curdling scream pierced through the silent night jolting Yuri from her sleep.(Kana slept like the dead and was therefore not disturb.--) Yuri jumped up from her bed and ran to Hiei's room where the scream had broken down into tearful sobs. When Yuri saw the poor boy sitting in his bed crying as his tears turned into black gems, she quickly ran to his side and pulled him into a hug while whispering words of comfort in his ears. When he had finally calmed down she asked him what he dreamt about.

"T-The bandits leaving me, a-and the I-Ice maidens who thru me of the mountain. The bandit's said I was worthless and didn't deserve to live, and the ice maidens said there was no place for a forbidden child like me." By the end Hiei was crying again and Yuri's heart clenched painfully for him. Knowing he didn't want pity from her, she began to pick up his tears gems. While doing so she sighed softly and stared to talk.

"Their fools to tell you such things Hi-kun." she was talking softly but he had heard her loud and clear.

"What?" he asked softly. Yuri continued on as if she had not heard him.

"Fools to think they know the value of your life and a soul. Fools to think they have the right to label who and what you are but most of all…" Here she looked at him and smiled.

"Fools for not seeing the extraordinary person that you are." She kissed his for head softly and lied him back down while saying as she left with his tear gems. (He doesn't like his tear gems 'kay?)

"Now get some sleep Hi-kun." Yuri closed the door then promptly went back to her bed and dozed off.

Scene change

Kana and Hiei were playing a game of tag outside while Yuri was making lunch in the kitchen. For two years Hiei had been living with them and he could honestly say that those were the best years of his life.

While Hiei and Kana were outside, Yuri was in the kitchen stirring soup for lunch while humming a tune. Suddenly she shuddered as she felt two powerful demons coming her way. Now, Yuri wasn't stupid, she knew there **had** to be a reason for two A-class demons to come out this far. She ran out to where the children were playing and yelled.

"Kana! Hiei! COME INSIDE THIS INSTANT!" Both children looked at each other than ran towards the house. Neither one had ever heard Yuri yell like that so it must have been important. Once they were inside Yuri shut the door and started talking as she led them to a closet.

"Two very powerful demons are coming this way. I don't know what they want but it can't be good. Hide in the closet and no matter what happens **don't come out until it is completely silent.**" With that said she shut the door to the closet. The presences of the two demons kept coming closer and closer. Then, there was a knocking on her door. She opened it to see to cloaked figures.

"Hello, Missss." The demon on the left spoke, obvisily a snake demon.

"Can I help you?" Yuri replied coldly.

"Actually, you can." The demon on the right said with a baritone voice.

"King Yomi is having a tax raise for every demon living in his territory. It's 200 gold coins for one adult and 100 gold coins for one child."

"And, if I don't comply?" The snake demon chuckled at her question and said.

"**Thissss."** He took out his sword and pierced her shoulder. The sword went straight through her shoulder. Yuri screamed in pain as her head was slammed into to the ground.

"Anyone who refussssesssss or cannot pay **diessss**." The snake demon hissed at her.

Kana and Hiei cracked open the closet door when they heard Yuri scream. Their eyes widen when they heard the snake demons statement. They ran into the kitchen and saw Yuri bleeding on the floor. Kana screamed in horror and ran to Yuri with Hiei in tow. Both started asking if she was alright. She nodded and looked up as the one with the baritone voice sighed in annoyance.

"Woman, you are testing my patience. Hurry up and pay the tax so we can get on our way." Yuri nodded and went to a nearby floorboard. She removed it and grabbed a box it was hiding underneath. She was loosing blood fast and no longer had the strength to stand.

"Here." Yuri said weakly holding out the box. The snake demon snatched it out other grasp and quickly counted the gold coins.

"There'ssss only 250 coinssss here." He said, voice dripping with distain. Yuri nodded.

"I know take it and any thing else just please spare their lives." Yuri begged.

"What about you?" The baritone voice boomed in mock curiosity.

"**What happens to me is... irrelevant."** The snake demon snorted as he grabbed his sword saying.

"**Then you_ die_."** As he was about to make the kill he was kicked painfully in the shins by Kana and Hiei. They both ran to Yuri there, the yelled at the two cloaked ones.

"LEAVE US ALONE YOU MEANIES! Kana screamed at them.

"YURI NEVER DID ANY THING TO YOU! SHE DOSEN'T DESERVE TO DIE!" Hiei yelled.

"Why you little.." The snake demon rubbed his shins and began to reach for his sword but was stopped by his partner.

"Stop being a fool. Their only children, **paid** children, Lord Yomi said don't kill them if they paid the tax." The snake only nodded his head.

"Fine, but I get to kill the woman."

"NOOO!" The children screamed at him. Yuri spoke up and said.

"Hiei, Kana it's alright you'll be fine." Yuri used the last of her strength to make a portal and pushed them through. Yuri spoke again as the portal began to fade away.

"**I Love you."** That was the last word they heard her say as the portal disappeared. Once again they were both alone.

Scene change

The scene showed Hiei around 12 hugging Kana as they went their separate ways. Hiei was jumping through the trees until he saw a small hut. He went a knocked on the door. A Tall man with hair in pony tail opened it and looked Hiei. Hiei glared at him as he said in a cold voice.

"I want a jagan eye." Then everything fuzzed out.

TAPE END

All the girls except Genkai were crying. Kurama was looking sadly at the ground and the rest just looked dumbly into space. Kuwabara was the first to speak.

"I-I didn't know that was on there. I thought-"He was cut off by an ice cold voice.

"Care to tell me who got THAT out of my room?" Hiei who was out training came in just as him and Kana were hugging on the tape. Everyone just staired at him with pity in their eyes.(except Genkai) He sighed as he went to take the tape out of the VCR.

"Never mind, I already know." He was walking to his room but was stopped by Kurama's voice.

"Hiei.." Kurama trailed off.

"Stop it, all of you." The gang blinked in surprise as Yusuke asked.

"Stop what?" Hiei turned around and yelled.

"Looking at me with pity in your eyes! I don't need you felling sorry for me, in fact that's the last thing I want from any of you!" Everyone looked at him with shock. Keiko spoke this time.

"That tape, you had make for a good reason, right?" Hiei glared at her saying.

"That's none of your business." he was about to leave, but found vines to keep him there.

"Hiei, your not leaving 'till you tells us why you made tape." Koenma said. Hiei sighed defeated.

"To remember, that's all." Botan looked at him as she said.

"To remember what?"

"Everything." Was Hiei's reply.

"What happened to Kana?" Kurama asked.

"Hmph, I don't even know if she's alive." Hiei said.

"Are you my brother Hiei?" Yukina asked with tears in her eyes.

"What would make you think that?" Hiei asked.

"On the tape, you cried black tears gems. So are you?" Hiei sighed and replied.

"Yes, I am. I sorry, I'm sure you wanted someone better than me." Yukina cried as she ran and hugged him.

"No, Hiei! I'm so happy you're my brother! I was hoping it would be you." Yukina said as she continued crying on his shoulder. Kuwabara stared like a fish.

"I don't understand guys. How can someone so sweet be related to someone so..so not sweet?" Yusuke wapped him upside the head saying.

"Shut up Kuwabara! It's about time the Hiei finally admitted it." Kuwarbara stared at him and said.

"You knew? This who'll time you KNEW?" Yusuke looked at him with a grin and said.

" What are you gonna do about it if I did?" Kuwabara roared and started to chase the laughing Yusuke around the room.

"Your DEAD URAMESHI! YOU HEAR ME, DEAD!"

The night was filled with laughter as an innocent tape lay on a table.

This is my fist fic, so please take mercy on me!


	2. illegal An shh

HALO! I know I haven't updated anytime recently and for that you have my almost sincere apologies. I _will_ do a squel/continuation for memory tape, BUT only if you want me to.

Review or private message please, I only write what you command bows down

Till next time my faithful pets.


End file.
